


Looking After Our Own

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "What's Code Galidraan?" You ask, Even he has a point where he knows he needs backup, Never think Spectre hasn't overheard you, Swipes is stressed and exhausted, The Infiltration Team are sneaky bastards, Well ... if you know what Galidraan was; then you'll know ;), because he has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: As Krell plots the Outcasts downfall; Swipes plots their rise.





	Looking After Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> The Hellions belong to the awesome @naaklasolus X3
> 
> Swipes is disturbed, unhinged and many other things besides. This means he's ruthless when it comes to tactics and no ... he's not sorry about it

Spectre struggled not to snarl and give his position away as he watched Krell brief the Hellion’s commander. So … the Besalisk was going to try and push Voss and Swipes’ conflict to the point that the two killed each other, set his Padawan against Nikov for some stupid reason and wanted to take out Sunny before he became a ‘problem’? Not happening … not on his watch. He knew Swipes would want to hear all this; the assassin wouldn’t be happy that there was an order out to ‘deal’ with Sunny. That was a task Swipes wanted all to himself. Ghosting through the shadows, the young clone eyed the twitchy, timid little medic hovering in Krell’s shadow and smirked grimly. At least the bastard was still in enough pain that he was having to keep the kid around, even if they did seem afraid of their own shadow in addition to everything else. Rolling his eyes at the thought, Spectre concentrated on keeping his presence from being detected as he slipped silently back towards where the Outcasts were resting and recovering. Idly he noticed that there was a clear line between the Outcasts and the Hellions. If Krell had wanted divisions between the two specialised units to form, he didn’t need to do any extra work. They were doing just fine on that front without Krell's slimy influence over things making problems worse. 

*** 

“So … he wants Sunny and me dead and Warbrat disabled.” 

Swipes hummed, a pensive look on his face as he watched Nikov and Wrench carefully help Sunny out of his trauma induced flashback from his comfortable perch on one of the large tree roots. The look didn’t reach his stone cold eyes … the eyes of a killer, of a manufactured monster as Priest had loved to point out when lording it over him. Pulling a knife from inside his armor, Swipes started to lazily toss it in his hand, quick and clever fingers practically making the lethal blade dance. He ignored Spectre for a moment, plans running through his mind as he plotted their next move. It was also a good test of the kid’s patience. Catching the knife and slamming it into the tree’s root by his ankle, Swipes looked at Spectre and frowned. 

“Brief Warbrat; tell him to either keep Sunny close or find some way of ensuring he’s always with another Outcast, I don’t care who. Also, he needs to stay away from Krell’s brat of a Padawan; him losing his temper with that girl is gonna cause more problems if what you’re telling me is what Krell truly has planned.” 

The more experienced assassin chewed on his lip before pulling his knife free of the root and gesturing with it. Quicksilver approached out of the shadows, trying to be stealthy but tripping over his feet as he went to stand next to Spectre. The silver haired clone couldn't help but wince as he watched his mentor carefully. That was a stunt that would get a reprimand. 

“Yeah Boss?” 

Swipes pointed the knife at the silver haired clone, a warning snarl twisting his lip. 

“You and I are gonna have to have some extra talks about _picking your Manda damned feet up again aren’t we_? For now; I want you to tail Sunny in addition to whoever Nikov saddles him with. If that ARC commander so much as _sneezes_ in Sunny’s direction then I want him dead. End of story.” 

Quicksilver nodded and scarpered, not wanting to stick around and incite Swipes’ wrath even further. Spectre stayed where he was standing, knowing that to move now would be to invited Swipes’ ire onto himself. The older assassin’s merciless golden eyes flicked over to Spectre for a moment before he snorted roughly, flipping his knife in his hand again. 

“Get outta here Spectre. Keep up your surveillance on Krell and his commander.” 

He looked sternly at the younger assassin for a moment. 

“If you think any of the Hellions are getting too close to our plans … close enough to affect the endgame … I want you to tell me _immediately_. Do not try and take them out yourself do I make myself clear?” 

Spectre nodded, swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat. This … this was a big job for him, his first assignment of this magnitude. 

“Crystal clear Boss.” 

Swipes nodded, grabbing his knife by the blade as he flipped it and waving it to dismiss Spectre. Watching the younger clone vanish back into the shadows of Umbara he sighed. This … this was getting out of hand. Putting his knife away, Swipes pulled a holodisk out of his _kama_ pocket and activated it. A cranky looking one eyed clone in officer’s greys answered, glaring up at Swipes. 

“What d’you want?” 

“Why _hello_ Boomer. Nice to see you too, how’s life up in the safety of our beloved and battered floating home the _Galidraan Vengeance_?” 

Swipes rolled his eyes, the sarcasm practically dripping from his words, before huffing, turning a serious look to the foul tempered lead deck officer. The look on his face instantly had Boomer tense. Swipes was rarely truly serious without a damn good reason. 

“Is Wardaddy up? I need to speak with him … now. Tell him it’s a _Code Galidraan_.” 

That had Boomer swearing frantically, getting the attention of all the other clones on the deck. Swipes waited until he was done before raising an eyebrow. 

“I guess you know what that means. Now; get the damn General on the line! We’re running out of time down here!” 

Swipes was left waiting for a good ten minutes before Dagorlad slowly limped into view, the Mandalorian clearly unsteady on the crutches he was using to keep himself upright and his body still swathed in bandages and casts. Looking at Swipes with the one unbandaged eye he had, Dagorlad’s lip curled enough that even over the holo, Swipes could see his exposed fang. 

“What the _hell_ is going on down there Swipes?!” 

“Three dead so far; I’m stuck dealing with another fucking A-type that’s too _stupid_ to not be scared shitless of me … and General _‘I’ve got my head so far up my shebs I’m living off my own shit’_ Krell is trying to get us all killed or _worse_! He’s setting us and his pack of idiots against each other at every _damn_ opportunity and seems intent on just treating us like cannon fodder based on what he wants to make of the intel and not what we already knew! We need backup down here and we need it _fekking yesterday_! We lost Leo simply because we couldn’t get him up to the bacta tanks! _Dammit_ Wardaddy …” 

Swipes let out a frustrated growl. He hated this … appearing weak in front of others. It was embarrassing; and didn’t do his ego any good either. 

“Dammit we _need_ you!” 

Dagorlad frowned, his scars twisting with the expression. For Swipes to be ranting like this … things were just as bad as the assassin was saying they were. Wincing in pain as his damaged legs and spine started to protest him standing up, the Mandalorian general shifted in his discomfort before looking up at Swipes. 

“I look after my own Swipes. Give me a few hours to call in some favors … I’ll see who I can get to you. I’ll join you when I can.” He flinched at the angry shouting from a clone not visible on the holo. “Correction; I’ll be joining you when apparently my bones aren’t about to re-fracture due to stress.” 

He looked at Swipes, a look that was a cross between concerned and fond on his battle hardened features. 

“ _K'oyacyi_ Swipes.” 

The holo blinked out and Swipes snorted, pocketing the communications device again and standing. 

“ _K'oyacyi_ he says. Huh … we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> K'oyacyi - Stay alive
> 
> Hope you liked! ^^


End file.
